


Simple laws (Fanfic colection)

by Emmafrostdimonds



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blood, Body Hair, Bottom!Erik, Chest Hair, Cinical Erik, Creampie, Cum Inside, Dom/sub, Dry Sex, Ejaculation, Evil Erik, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mental possesion, Nipple Torture, No Lube, Orgasm, Payback, Payback Sex, Post-X-Men: Days of Future Past, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Submission, Telepathy, Top!Erik, bottom!Logan, top!Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:25:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5640751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmafrostdimonds/pseuds/Emmafrostdimonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic is a recolection of my works: In my hands and Payback Time. I made it this way so you dont have to go and find the first one and then the second...so enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In my Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In my hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4661307) by [Emmafrostdimonds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmafrostdimonds/pseuds/Emmafrostdimonds). 
  * Inspired by [Payback time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4670738) by [Emmafrostdimonds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmafrostdimonds/pseuds/Emmafrostdimonds). 



Erik with quick moves took the adamantuim man and flop him in the bed, the hairy and sexy mutant was naked and defenceless against the king of magnetism.  
\- What do we have here?-said Erik with a laugh- what a hairy ass I see here.  
\- Leave me alone Lensher and let me go!!!! Now!!!!  
\- Shush-the younger man said, using his powers to shut up the Wolverine- just some weeks ago you didn’t have metal in your bones. But now that you have im going to do what I had in mind, what I always wanted to do with Charles but never had the guts. So you will be a lot sexier than him, submissive to my will.  
Erik took his jeans off, being only in his underwear; he took Logan ass cheeks in his hands-so hairy, so sexy, you make me hornier every minute- Erik massaged with his thumbs the hairy cheeks, felling powerful in every minute. He will force his way in, that thought made him cock hard.  
\- You are a virgin of ass- said to Logan’s ear – I’m I going to be your first man? Don’t worry, even when you regenerate, you will still feel, in your mind, my cock. I’m not has hairy has you, but I am a stud has well. And since you heal no condom is needed, so prepare yourself mentally because even if I tried to prepare you physically, you will heal, so there is no point in doing that.  
The master of magnetism turned Logan to his back- I want to see your face has you are penetrated for the first time. - he took his underwear off letting Logan see a rock hard cock- Look here is your daddy, he wants to be inside of you, and he doesn’t like lube, so I guess it will be a dry sex- Logan became more desperate every time, his eyes told everything. - I’m not a telepath, but I know this this is going to hurt like hell!!!  
By the power that Erik possessed Logan’s legs were lifted of the bed, Erik came closer to Logan’s face, lining his cock to Logan’s little ass hole- I’m going to fuck your man pussy really hard.- In just one movement Erik was inside of the thigh ass of Logan. The Wolverine wanted to scream in shout of the pain he was feeling, but instead tears came from his eyes, which were in front of Erik’s- looks like someone is in pain, maybe I’m not doing my job right?- he took the full length out and pushed it again with an even bigger force than before. He touched Logan’s hairy pecks as he did so, feeling every muscle that the wolverine had to offer.  
As he was pushing his way inside and out of the feral mutant, Erik decided to play with Logan’s nipples, making them hard and simulating a milking process. - can’t take more of my hot cock? What happened? You enjoyed when you had the upper hand? But now you are in my submission, learn that hairy sexy mutant; you are mine for the taking.  
Logan cud fell little blood lines inside his hole along with pre-cum, the pain was unbearable, the dryness that he felt at the beginning turned in to an internal itch that was making him more uncomfortable, and the fact that Erik didn’t let him scream was morally destroying Wolverine.  
Erik made, with his magnetic powers, Logan’s cock hard, and now he wasn’t touching the nipples but lifting those ups as well. His entire hairy chest was in pain and his ass more, and more, and more painfully itchy and full in every trust that Erik gave.  
-Il forces you to come before me, you will, you don’t have control of your body I am. I am your new man; you are not any more a virgin- with those words Logan came all over Erik’s less hairy chest. Pushing Erik to the limit of his concentration to resist the temptation of cuming inside of him.  
And with one more thrust Erik gave all his seed inside of Logan ass, which was, by now, full with cum, and little blood.  
When Erik took his cock outside Logan’s hole, the Wolverine’s ass didn’t stop letting out cum and blood. Erik with his mouth took it all in and wen all the cum and blood were inside is mouth, he put his face in front of Logan and spit them on his face.  
\- You are my bitch; learn that, you are mine now.  
He kissed him abruptly, feeding Logan al the cum in the mouth. And Erik slept over Logan, making Logan uncomfortable for the rest of the night, with his sore ass exposed to the cold wind.


	2. Payback Time

Erik was staring with fear at the man he knew as friend in the past. He was paralyzed; Charles regained his powers, and now he didn’t have control over his body. Frozen in his standing position. The man on the wheelchair smiled.  
“Charles why are you doing this”  
-My old friend, I am doing this for some one that you pissed off. Some one that wants revenge.  
Logan enters to the motel room and shut the door behind him- So we meet again Lensherr, and now I have the upper hand- To Charles- let me tell you a little secret about your “old” friend, he said that he was doing with me what he always wanted to do with you.  
-What was that?  
-He fucked me, because he couldn’t fuck you.  
-Erik!!! That’s disgusting.  
\- He made me feel real pain, which I haven’t experienced in a long time. He used me like if I was his personal bitch- he saw Charles expression of extreme rejection to Erik- because he wanted you to be his.  
\- You dirty bastard!!! We were friends.  
\- Oh it gets better Charles, he broke my will and that is what he wanted to do with you, break your will not only sexually but morally so you’d stop helping the humans and let them die- Logan added so to make things worse- So Charles in your presence and with your permission let me get my payback, let me do to him what he did to me.  
-Yes, but only on one condition.  
-Speak up friend.  
-Let me be in your mind while doing it. So you will fuck him for the both of us.  
“Charles please, what are you saying? You were innocent and kind that was why I loved you”  
“Erik you are a monster and you pushed me into this, and now you will pay the price.”  
-All right then, its fair enough, I will fuck him for both…Charles make him use his powers to undress himself.  
The powerful telepath forced Erik to do what Logan just said, Erik stripped of his shirt and jeans, leaving him only in his underwear.- I got to admit it Erik, you look hot naked…don’t you think Charles?...And it was true what you said before you are a stud, but one that needs proper respect.  
Logan put the palm of his hand over Erik’s left nipple and squeezed it with force, and look at him in the eyes, he knew that Erik was in pain- Charles…do me a favour… let him speak Because I want to see him bend to my will.  
As soon as Charles did so, Erik became groaning of the pain he was administrated by Logan on his left nipple- Don’t you like it?...you did it to me and you don’t like it, what a strange world isn’t it?...you know I can make it worse?- he pushed his thumb over the tip of Erik’s nipple and pushed it with all his strength, almost moving Erik out of place; Making Erik let out a little tear from his right eye- Now he is crying, can you believe it Charles?  
-He was always a pussy in the inside.  
-I like how you talk my friend.  
Eric screamed with all his lungs wen Logan did the same with his right nipple- Please!!! I beg of you stop…Charles make him stop.  
-I don’t want him to stop, suffer Erik, take it like a man.  
Logan explored Erik’s thorax with his hands- just a little hair in the middle, but I have a chest full of hair, you are not half of what I am. The suffering you gave me is not as painful as what I will do to you. You know why? Because my dick is bigger and thicker than yours, you are a man I am a beast- he stripped Erik of his boxer and left him naked at the presence of Charles.  
-Please old friend, don’t let him do this to him.  
-You did the same to him.  
-You are not like this Charles.  
-No I am not, but you hurt me and you hurt him; now you will receive all that you deserve. And if Logan, for some reason, becomes soft with you I will make him fuck you with all the force he has in his arms and penis, understood?  
Logan grabbed Erik by his butt and laid him on the bed- I want you to see my face wile I fuck you. Charles get in my mind now…the action will start soon enough.  
The professor reached into Logan’s mind- can you feel me Logan?  
-Yeah, I do.- to Erik- you see I like my bitches waxed, but with you I will make an exception-Logan took his jeans and boxes off- See this, it’s the cock that will show you a new world of pain- He removed his t-shirt- Now that I am ready, and Charles, too let’s get mi dick in your ass- Logan remembered a line of Erik’s while he had raped him, and said it put loud with the greatest irony in his voice- You see my cock doesn’t like lube, so I guess this is going to be dry sex.  
Logan opened Erik’s legs and spread them wide- Nice view of a pussy, let’s see what you can take in. I healed, but you won’t.- He pressed the entrance non gently at all, with is very thick cock; and when only a little of the head was in Erik began screaming has he was being murdered- Too big for ‘ya?...Take it all. And without more ceremonies Logan pushed the hole length inside. Erik cryed loudly and blood filled the hole.  
-Please Logan stop.  
\- Not in a millon years.  
-Please, please!!!!  
-I like you begging, but it will not help you at all- said assuming a very brutal pace. Logan’s Hairy chest was the only thing that Erik could see now. And the bestiality that his entrance was being exposed to was unbearable.  
-Say that you are my bitch, say it.  
-Never!!  
-Charles.  
-I am Logan’s bitch.  
-That’s more like it.  
-You are hurting me.  
That made Logan more hornier, and made him go faster and faster.  
-Make me last long Charles, I don’t want to stop by an unwanted ejaculation; so that I cud fell with more semen that ass. You get me?  
-I got you.  
Logan became more and more brutal in his pacing, making Erik scream and cry, the tears where all over Erik’s cheeks, and the only words that he could pronounce where- Stop, please stop- the more he plead the more Logan ignored him.  
Logan’s arm began to get tired of the amount of exercise that they had done and even his dick was in pain, he could feel the hole length in a fiery pain, his head knob must be really red by now. Erik’s will was broken and so his man pussy.  
Logan could feel his balls hardening more and more, he was so ready to shot, but whit Charles in his mind he could contain it all inside his balls. He wanted to have enogh seed to breed Erik’s ass, he watched Erik face of pain over and over- Charles make him tuck my hairy chest, I fell that my sexy body is being neglected- and so Erik began rubbing Logan’s furry chest up and down, as steady as he could. The force became more and more strong, at the limit of the most indescribable pain that sex could offer from a feral mutant.  
-Charles let me breed his ass.  
\- Charles don’t let him mark me. Please.  
And with one painful and deep thrust Logan came all inside Erik’s ass, Erik cried and cried over and over for his hole.  
-Will leave the door open- said Logan putting his clothes on- In case someone wants to fuck you, your physical paralysis will end at 12, so be careful Cinderella. Come on Charles.


End file.
